


Lazy Mornings

by bamboozledbylife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dumb jokes as per usual, M/M, Sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “How long have you been up for?”“A few hours.”“And you stayed the whole time? Impressive, love, but it’s not my birthday anymore. You didn’t have to.”“I wanted to stay.”“Oh? The celebrations continue, do they?”“You have a warm bed.”The day after Hisoka's birthday him and Illumi spend a very long morning together, tired and hungover.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what jelly hands are you can just goggle "jelly hand toys," you'll find them. They lose their sticky really fast tho :( 8 year old me's greatest struggle.  
> Since I couldn't get this written till the day after Hisoka's birthday it seemed fitting to make the fic about the day after too.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr bamboozledbylife

Hisoka woke with a pounding headache, a remnant of the night before. It was a blur, bits and pieces playing in his mind. Too many shots, innumerable between the two of them. The vague memories of a night spent between Illumi’s legs. Now that he thought of it, he didn’t remember Illumi leaving.  
He stuck a hand out, feeling for his companion. He hummed contentedly when he touched bare skin. He let his eyes flutter open, quickly adjusting to the dim lighting. Illumi was already awake, staring at Hisoka’s face.

“How long have you been up for?”  
“A few hours.”  
“And you stayed the whole time?” Hisoka laughed, cut short from the sharp pain in his head. “Impressive, love, but it’s not my birthday anymore. You didn’t have to.”  
“I wanted to stay.”  
“Oh? The celebrations continue, do they?”  
“You have a warm bed.”  
“Whatever shall we do now, together, naked, in my bed?”   
“Go back to sleep, perhaps.”  
“Come on,” Hisoka ran his hand up and down Illumi’s arm, “you didn’t get me anything for my birthday, don’t I deserve a present?”  
“A present?” Amusement rang in Illumi’s tone. “My present to you was these,” he gestured at the window on the far wall, covered completely in sturdy curtains. “I believe you called them, oh so eloquently, thick-ass curtains.”  
“I suppose those are new. I must’ve forgotten about them.”  
“If the sun was hitting you in the eyes right now, you’d remember them.”  
“You’re right. How convenient that you’ve given us yet another reason to spend all day in bed.”  
“A reason to go back to sleep.”  
“You’ve never been so crazy about sleep before. I had it on good authority it was one of your least favorite things.”  
“I wouldn’t say that. It’s one of the more expendable necessities, though I still enjoy it.”  
“Then why all the hubbub about it now?”  
“You’re hungover, why are you fighting me on this?”  
“It’s out of character, that’s all.”  
“Look,” Illumi sighed, “you need sleep and I’m… sore.”   
“Sore? You? What else is that crazy assassin pain tolerance good for if not this?”  
“I could tolerate it, once or twice. If you insist.”   
“Sex isn’t about tolerating it,” Hisoka rolled his eyes, “we don’t have to have sex. I wouldn’t complain about a hand job though.”  
“So I can stop halfway through for you to vomit? Go back to sleep.”  
“It’d be a lot easier to sleep if-“  
“Sh,” Illumi held a finger to Hisoka’s lips, shushing him, “I actually do have another present for you.”  
“Really? What is it?”  
“It was in my coat pocket.”  
“Can I see it?”  
“Depends. Is my coat on the bedroom floor or the kitchen floor?”  
“I don’t remember most of last night.”  
“Convenient.”

Illumi sat up, scanning the cluttered floor. Clothes littered the ground, discarded haphazardly. The article in question was pushed up to the door, blocking any light from underneath.

“It’s here.”   
Illumi slid out of bed, crossing the room and rifling through the pockets. Hisoka admired the bruises littering his collar bone, deep and purple. It took him a second, but eventually he retrieved a small box, about the size of a credit card. He sat back onto the bed, offering it to Hisoka.  
“Happy late birthday.” 

Hisoka took the package, giving it a small shake. It was wrapped tightly in bright pink wrapping paper. Something within crinkled. 

“Whatever could this be?”  
“Open it.” 

Hisoka slid a nail under the wrapping paper, ripping it cleanly. There was a plastic sleeve containing a small jelly hand. Hisoka held it, squeezing the rubbery hand. He looked from the present to Illumi, glancing back and forth in confusion. 

“Illumi… what is this?”   
“Finish opening it.” 

He pulled the jelly hand from the plastic sleeve, holding the sticky band in his hand. He slipped the band around his finger, watching it swing back and forth.

“Seriously Illumi, what is this?”  
“Generic brand bungee gum.”   
“Illumi.”   
“You’re welcome.”  
“ _Illumi._ ”   
“You don’t have to thank me.”

Hisoka threw the jelly hand to the side, pulling Illumi down to the bed. He trapped him there with an arm on either side of his head, grinning from ear to ear. He kissed him deeply, trying and failing not to smile into it.

“It’s hard to kiss you back when you keep smiling like that.”   
“My bad,” Hisoka buried his face into the crook of Illumi’s neck, “you make it awfully difficult.”   
“That was supposed to convince you to go back to sleep.”  
“You shouldn’t have given me a present then,” Hisoka kissed one of the hickeys on Illumi’s neck, “it just makes me want more.”  
“If you go to sleep, I swear I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
“Cross your heart?”

Hisoka licked the bruise, nipping and sucking lightly at the already tender flesh. Illumi let out a shaky breath, dragging his fingers along Hisoka’s spine. 

“Sure. I-“ Illumi inhaled sharply as Hisoka slid his hand up his leg, digging his nails into Illumi’s thigh- “don’t do that.”   
“Why not? Afraid you won’t have the willpower to argue with me anymore?”  
“Stop, or I’ll leave right now.” 

Hisoka rolled to the side, laughing to himself. The sharp pain behind his eyes still throbbed, muted but not forgotten. 

“I’ll play nice. For now~”  
“That’s all I’m asking.”   
“It’s a lot to ask for. I hope you appreciate what I’m doing right now.”   
“I hope you appreciate my presents.”  
“I appreciate your presence.”  
“Thats-” Illumi turned, facing away from Hisoka- “um… okay.”  
“You never have much to say to that.”   
“It’s a weird thing to say.” 

Hisoka shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Illumi’s waist. He buried his face into Illumi’s hair, catching a faint whiff of his minty shampoo.

“It’s not that weird.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be able to sleep like that?”  
“I certainly am.”  
“You’ll get uncomfortable with my hair in your face like that.”  
“We lay like this all the time.”   
“And you move. Every time.”   
“It’s my… day after my birthday. Indulge me.”  
“I’ve done a lot of indulging these past few hours.”  
“Then what’s a little more?”  
“Fine. Sleep well, Hisoka.”  
“Sweet dreams, darling.


End file.
